Just why
by thPeekaBoo
Summary: He closed his eyes. “Why the rain just won't go away.” He can't forget him. 8059.


First time writing 8059 fanfic.

Aw.

I hope it's not OOC.

No Byakuran here,

But Yama's papa just have to die Dx

Sorry. :x

If there's any Grammar and Spelling mistakes, sorry! _~~

Reviews please? :D

-x-

"Hayato!" Yamamoto grinned as he ran towards the Storm Guardian.

He just looked at the sky quietly, he seemed to ignore the presence of Yamamoto.

"You like to be in the balcony isn't it? I prefer to sit on the beach near our house, it's relaxing." He added, though he knew he won't get an answer.

Just answer,

Why can't you.

-x-

"Wha, you're early." He grinned as he sat beside Gokudera.

"Shoot." Gokudera looked at him, he recalled what Yamamoto had sent him earlier.

'I've got some important things to tell you.'

"Well... Are you free tonight? Can we-"

"No." Gokudera folded his arms and walked away.

Walking past the calendar that the shop had hanged outside their shop,

It shows,

24th of April.

Just stay,

Why can't you.

-x-

Sitting on the chair, he smashed the cigarette butt and sighed.

Hearing the door opening, he knew it was Yamamoto.

He stood up and turned,

Feeling his phone vibrating, his took it out and read the message.

He did noticed the deep sound that Yamamoto's footsteps sounded,

He didn't paid attention to it, he just read the message.

Walking toward the door, he saw Yamamoto looking at him seriously.

-x-

Attempting to hug Gokudera, he felt that he was pushed away.

Too harsh for him.

"I got other things to do." Gokudera shrugged and walked out of the room.

Why didn't he noticed the forced smile of him,

Why didn't he notice the tears, that was actually falling down from the Rain Guardian's eyes.

Just notice it,

Why can't you.

-x-

"What's the matter Tenth?"

"Did you see Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, he seemed to be worried.

"Yea, I did." He folded his arms,

"Is he acting strange?"

Gokudera thought for awhile,

"Just a little."

Earning a sigh from Tsuna, he added.

"What's wrong with that baseball-nut?"

"Yamamoto's father passed away."

"Wh-What?"

"Someone killed him."

"..." Gokudera found himself speechless.

"Gokudera, you've to find Yamamoto fast. He might be the next target."

Tsuna looked at Gokudera, he wasn't moving.

"Tenth, how about-"

"I got to find others too, I guess you know where Yamamoto is. Go!"

Why can't you.

Notice it.

-x-

Yamamoto felt the sea water hitting his calmly.

Looking at the ocean, he felt a little relaxed.

He rested his back on the cooling water, he could still feel the sand beneath him.

Closing his eyes, he heard someone walking.

'Gokudera...?'

Turning fast, what he saw was a gun.

Not Gokudera.

-x-

Gokudera opened the door hastily,

The room was empty.

Yamamoto wasn't there.

Rushing out, he remembered what Tsuna said.

_'Yamamoto's father passed away.'_

When he's upset.

Where he'll be?

Thinking deep,

"_You like to be in the balcony isn't it? I prefer to sit on the beach near our house, it's relaxing." _

Beach.

Fast.

-x-

Running down the stairs, he heard a gunshot.

Fear just got him suddenly.

"No... That idiot!" He grumbled and ran.

-x-

Yamamoto,

He turned and look around.

Gokudera just couldn't find him.

The beach was too big.

He clenched his fists,

Seeing a figure at the end of the beach.

He froze.

Red.

-x-

Yamamoto was tired.

His eyelids just weighed so much.

He felt someone kneeling beside him.

Opening his eyes with his remaining energy,

Gokudera.

He could see him speaking to him.

But he can't hear it.

He wanted to know what's Gokudera saying to him.

He can't.

Gokudera carried him up,

What he heard, made him stopped.

"So-Sorry... Hayato... Sorry..."

Yamamoto's hands turned colder,

Gokudera lost him.

-x-

Gokudera sat on the bed.

He's alone for months.

No more Yamamoto.

He looked at the window.

Raindrops hit it harshly, as if they wanted to get in.

It had been raining for days.

He still remembered what Yamamoto said.

Everything.

"_You like to be in the balcony isn't it? I prefer to sit on the beach near our house, it's relaxing." _

Why didn't he paid attention.

If he arrived at the beach earlier,

Yamamoto won't leave him.

Just why didn't he hugged Yamamoto when he needed him.

If he had stayed.

Nothing would happen to him.

He clenched his fists.

Looking at them, he saw some water droplets falling on it.

He was crying.

"_So-Sorry... Hayato... Sorry..." _

He closed his eyes.

"Why the rain just won't go away."

He can't forget him.

-x-

So how's it? O_O


End file.
